


delicate

by kinghairington



Series: Steve Harrington x Reader/OC drabbles and one shots [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghairington/pseuds/kinghairington
Summary: Sneaking around with Steve had its perks, but all she wanted to do was call him hers.





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: gendered slurs, relationship angst, like one swear word
> 
> A/N: Anonymous requested: CAN YOU DO A SONG FIC WITH DELICATE BY TAYLOR SWIFT. I had never heard this song, but after listening to it and reading the lyrics, I immediately got this idea. This isn’t the best representation of a songfic, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. As usual, the OC is nameless she/her, not Y/N. Thank you for the request!

_This ain't for the best_  
My reputation's never been worse, so  
You must like me for me  
We can't make  
Any promises now, can we, babe?

 _Is it cool that I said all that?_  
Is it chill that you're in my head?  
'Cause I know that it's delicate (delicate)  
Yeah, I want you  
Is it cool that I said all that  
Is it too soon to do this yet?

* * *

For most girls, hooking up with a boy in the bathroom would be enough to ruin her reputation.

But, no, what had done that was the few months that she had stupidly dated Billy Hargrove. He was a huge jerk, a shameless womanizer, and everyone at Hawkins High knew it. He’d even slept with a few girls behind her back.

A couple of girls Billy was hanging out with had started some rumors about how Billy had been _trying_ to change for her and that she had walked all over him, and that was all it took to change how most people saw her. Now she was the one who was being called ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ and ‘bitch’ now that she’d broken up with him. A few friends stuck by her, but it was still rough to go to school knowing what a lot of people were thinking.

And then Steve Harrington came into the picture.

She liked Steve.

Most of the girls at Hawkins High did.

And that was why she wasn’t ready to walk down the hall, hand in hand. If she had never laid eyes on Billy, things might have been different, but she was determined to finish out her senior year without any new issues.

Besides, Steve and Nancy Wheeler had barely been broken up a couple of months.

They had taken to sneaking around, passing notes between classes, even the ones they shared, and never ever talking at lunch. In some ways, it was fun, exciting. It was much better than the time she was with Billy that, in comparison, was boring and not at all what she expected from dating one of the hottest guys in Hawkins. That was all about him.

Steve was much different.

Steve was special.

And she was quickly falling in love with him.

* * *

They only had a few minutes left together before he had to go to basketball practice and she needed to get home.

With the way Steve’s lips were traveling down her neck, she could lose all track of time. They had both gotten used to being late to classes in the last few weeks. Fingers clutching his shoulders, she let out a contented sigh. Then his lips focused on one particular spot and her sigh turned into a soft moan.

She could feel the resulting smile against her skin.

“Come over tonight,” she whispered, the words slipping from her mouth before she could stop them.

Steve paused his ministrations, but the smile stayed on his mouth. He pulled back, their hands sliding away from each other to rest at their sides. Had she really just said that? Was it okay that she said that?

They didn’t go to each other’s houses, didn’t go on dates, hadn’t put a label on what they were doing.

They were both fresh out of a relationship, his much more serious than hers, so this wasn’t supposed to go past stolen kisses. It was an unspoken agreement. 

“Don’t say anything,” she said quickly, avoiding his gaze. It was not okay that she said that.

Steve watched her in silence as she got her thoughts together.

“I know that what we’re doing is - Well, I don’t know what we’re doing,” she admitted, lifting her eye to meet his. “But I think we should stop.”

Steve, who had been standing there quietly, suddenly looked shocked by her words. Yeah, so was she. He wasn’t smiling anymore, he just looked confused and a little hurt.

“God, I shouldn’t have said that either.” Rolling her eyes at herself, she bit her swollen lip and looked at Steve.

“Look,” he said as he placed his hands back on her hips. He looked nervous. “I like you, a lot. I like this.” With one of his hands, he motioned between them. “But if it’s making you uncomfortable to sneak around like this, we can stop.”

She opened her mouth to protest and Steve shook his head, signaling that he needed to say more.

“I don’t want to; I want more than this, especially if you don’t feel good about it anymore. It’s fun, but I want you.”

Now it was her turn to look shocked at his words.

Of course, she wanted more. Sneaking around with Steve had its perks, but all she wanted to do was call him hers.

“We can start slow,” he continued and she quirked an eyebrow at him. Steve laughed softly. “Yeah, I know. But what I mean is, if you don’t want to do this anymore, we can at least start talking in the hall. And we can hang out at our houses and in town.”

His hand returned to her hip, squeezing it gently as he stepped closer.

“I have a pool,” he said slowly. “And my parents are never home.”

She relaxed under his hands even as her face began to burn at his implications.

“Are you sure? You don’t care what people will say?”

“What people? Carol and Nicole? No, I don’t give a shit what they have to say. Been there, completely finished with that.”

With his words, she continued to relax and draped her arms over his shoulders.

“Okay, I’m in.”

Nothing else was said because a wide smile formed on Steve’s face before he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her more tenderly than she’d ever been kissed before. She pulled him closer to her body.

For the last few weeks, she had been tiptoeing around her feelings, afraid to disrupt the delicate balance of this relationship, but there was nothing to be scared of anymore.

This time, instead of leaving the bathroom separately even though there was no one in the hallway at this time of day, they stepped out together. Her hand was snug in his and when they stopped at the gymnasium doors, he whispered, “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

With a soft smile, she nodded and stepped forward so he only had to lean down to capture her lips in his. When they pulled away, he dropped her hand and moved to push open the door.

“I’ll call you tonight.”

Nodding, she bit her lip and backed up toward the exit.

Her reputation wasn’t going to get any better, but that was okay. Because Steve Harrington was a good guy and he wasn’t going to hurt her. There would be whispers and comments, but it wasn’t going to hurt as badly with him there beside her.


End file.
